Meddling
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Minah is sure her older brother likes Dax, and Kat is sure her older brother likes Beyal. Well, this is what happens when you let two 10 year olds conspire. Polarshipping.


**Meddling**

**Summary: Minah is sure her older brother likes Dax, and Kat is sure her older brother likes Beyal. Well, this is what happens when you let two 10 year olds conspire. Polarshipping.**

**Welp, my little army of minions, I'm back with my virtual crown of cookies on my head and keyboard in my hands, dragging the computer behind it, to bring you yet another Polarshipping fic. May do Visionshipping soon (Chase/Beyal) and I have been dared to write a cute Tasershipping ficlet (Beyal/Jon) Welp, this shall be interesting. **

**Has anyone noticed I always link back to other stories I've written in written fics? Except for Obsession. God knows WHY I wrote that, I hate it so much XD The first chapter is fine, but I HATE the second with a passion. At least the ending XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Monsuno, but (finally able to say this) I DO own Kat and Minah. Those who have seen my deviantART will know a bit about these two...**

Minah pursed her lips as she watched her brother epically fail at making cereal.

"I just don't get it!" he said miserably, looking at the charred remains. "How can I be the only person to burn cereal with cold milk?"

Minah shrugged. "Ask Bren, he's the science nut." she paused and said,"Maybe you're just pouring it wrong. Besides, it's not so bad," she said brightly. "You can make colourful little fireworks from Fruitloops!"

Beyal sighed and chucked the charred cereal in the bin. He couldn't really be bothered to try again – it would just garner the same result. Minah was still trying to convince Beyal that it was pretty awesome how he could blow up cereal when Dax backed into the room with Chase, who seemed to be carrying a big box of...something.

Beyal immediately dropped the bowl, and fumbled in the air to catch it before shoving it on the bench. Minah noted, with a bit of surprise, how blushy he looked. She looked at him, then to the dark skinned male he was staring at, then back the the monk in question.

"Um, earth to Beyal, calling in! Anyone home?" she said curiously, waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes snapped to her and he began to stammer. She had known Beyal only a few months now (after he'd pushed to white haired ten year old into a fountain), and knew that his personality had changed much since he left the monastery. However, every time he got lost in thoughts or feeling extremely strong emotions he seemed to revert back to the old Beyal.

And that was what had happened then.

She covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head, giving Dax (who was having a conversation with Chase over the contents of the box) a look before turning to Beyal, who seemed to be back to normal (although blushing heavily).

"What was _that?_" she cried, flapping her arms. Beyal motioned for her to be quiet, giving Dax a panicked look before turning back. "I mean," she continued in a hushed tone, "it's only Dax! Geez, you acted as if a movie star just walked in, or the love of your - " she froze and slowly looked at him. Beyal glared at her.

"If you are going to say what I think you will - " he started in a furious whisper.

"Oh my gosh - "

"Don't even - "

"You like Dax." she breathed excitedly, 10 year old mind racing.

"Don't go there!" he warned, a little louder. Dax and Chase paused and gave them a curious look, but neither the monk nor his sister noticed.

"I can't believe it! Kat will _love _this - "

"Shut up!" Beyal cried. "No, you don't say - "

"_This is awesome you like - _"

Beyal clapped a hand over her mouth, positively fuming.

"I said _don't go there_, because if you go there, then I'll go there!" he threatened, much to the amusement of Dax and Chase. "And when I get there, you're gonna wish you stayed _right here! __**Got it?**_" the monk finished on a growl, but Minah merely pulled away and squealed, running to find Kat. He was about to start after her when he noticed Chase and _Dax _staring at him.

"U-um..." he flushed, pointing after Minah awkwardly. "I'm just gonna – yeah, I'll be going now..." as soon as entered the hallway he ran after Minah, yelling "_Get back here you little rat_!"

Chase began to laugh as he heard Beyal's yells and Minah's laughter. "Y'know, I think she's good for him." he said conversationally, turning to Dax. The Lowlander grinned.

"I've never heard him yell this loud." Dax shook his head. "I think we should video tape it."

Chase snorted and began to pull wires out of the box. "What, and be killed by a raging monk? Nah, I think we were scarred enough last time he went F.E.M.M."

F.E.M.M was basically the shortened term for Full Enraged Monk Mode. They discovered that once the monk snapped, he _snapped_. He snapped like a tree in a storm and took quite a while to calm down. It was rather a shock when it first happened – nobody had expected _Beyal _of all people to have anger issues worse than Jinja's. But he did, and they had been careful not to enrage him ever again.

"Nah," Dax shrugged. "I don't think he'll kill you. Just maim you and leave you to be eaten by dingos." he grinned yet again and Chase shivered.

"Don't say that, or he'll do it." Chase muttered. Dax was about to reply when Kat burst into the room, looking around wildly.

"My secret senses are tingling!" she cried, seeming to look for someone. Bren and Jinja were walking in behind her, looking a bit annoyed.

"Sure it isn't gas?" Bren asked. "Tacos do that to you." But Kat shook her head, dreadlocks whipping wildly. She didn't even notice the box of electronics in the middle of the room or Dax and Chase's staring.

"Where's Minnie?" she turned to her brother with an impatient look. He pointed down the hall, and Kat nodded her head before racing down the hall. Beyal seemed to yell something, then all went eerily quiet.

The rest of the group thought best not to ask.

Minah held the struggling Beyal down while Kat kept him muffled. They both had evil glints in his eyes which made Beyal terrified for his life. How Kat had known that Minah needed to share something with her, the monk didn't know, and he didn't want to find out.

"We have questions to ask you, and you'd better answer 'em truthfully." Kat cackled. It was amazing how much a usually shy girl could turn into a monster in a heartbeat. "Or else!"

Beyal was wedged in a corner, Glowblade and Arachnablade out of reach, defenseless against the two ten year olds who seemed to be stronger and a bit taller than him, which kinda sucked, and made him fear for the rest of humanity.

Kat uncovered his mouth and Beyal gave them both suspicious looks. "What do you want with me?" he huffed, folding his arms. The girls gave each other looks and turned back to him.

"Question one – do you or do you not have a crush on Dax?" Minah's tone was businesslike and completely serious. Beyal's face immediately heated up.

"N-no!" he protested. "What would give you that idea?!" he laughed nervously and looked away.

"Well," Minah started, "One, you drop things when he's around - "

"Two," Kat joined, "You look like a tomato every time you look at him - "

"Do _not_ - " he cried, but they weren't finished.

"You get all lovey dovey looking, you always smile at him and laugh at what he says - " Minah smirked as Beyal tried to hide his deep blush.

"You will _always _sit as close to him as possible, and light up when he talks to you - "

"Okay, well maybe - " Beyal could barely get a word in. He was near his cracking point, he knew it.

"And I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Kat added, which made the cracking monk freeze. He got a hopeful glint in his eyes, which Minah noticed immediately.

"See!" she cried triumphantly. "You _do_!"

Beyal finally cracked. "_SO WHAT_?" he yelled. "_SO WHAT IF I DO?_"

Beyal's looked pissed, to the point where he was shaking. This didn't faze the two for a minute.

"Daw!" Kat squealed. "This is adorable!"

Beyal growled at the dark skinned girl. "It's not as if it matters." he grumbled bitterly. The 10 year olds stared at him.

"Not as if it..." Minah trailed off, incredulous. "Of course it matters!"

"How could it not?" Kat added, raising an eyebrow. Beyal gave them both a miserable look.

"Because he doesn't like me back. And he won't." he mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. Minah and Kat went quiet, then nodded to each other.

"We'll see." Minah said mischievously, and Beyal gave her a wide eyed look.

"What are you planning?" he said slowly, and Minah smirked. It was then he realized -

"Minah, _where's Kat going_?!"

"Hey big rat, whatcha doin?"

Dax groaned and turned to his younger sister. "Something that doesn't involve you. What do you want?" He stood up and stretched. Then paused. "And what were you doing to poor monkfish? He sounded hysterical." he glared at her. She gave him a bright, cunning smile.

"Interrogating. Why, were you worried about him?" her sweet and innocent tone did not fool him for a moment.

"Katherine Marisa Martinez, just what did you do?" he growled.

"Resorting to full names now, Daxter Joseph Martinez?" she inquired. Chase sat up, from where he was hooking up wires, hitting his head on the way up. He gave Dax an incredulous stare.

"Your name is _Daxter_?" he laughed. Dax huffed.

"Unfortunately. Better than Norville." Both Dax and Kat shuddered at what their poor cousin had been called.

"But that didn't answer my question, _Daxter_," she mocked.

"You never answered mine – what did you do to monkfish?" he asked, a murderous glint in his eye. "If you did anything I swear I'll - "

"Set your Beary on me, yeah." she shrugged indifferently and Dax groaned loudly. Nobody _ever _got over that! All the sudden they heard Beyal yell and Minah laugh, then suddenly charge down the hallway with a large purple plush shark in her hand. Beyal came not too long after, chasing Minah around the kitchen. Dax glared at Kat, but Kat was giving Minah an odd look, as in a why-are-you-screwing-with-my-plan look.

Beyal flipped over Minah and tried to tackle her, but his grip was on his Sharkie more than anything.

"He doesn't mind having a plush toy. He actually flaunts it." Kat said, pointing at Beyal Dax raised an eyebrow.

"You know I actually won him that." he said dryly, then looked thoughtful. "Well, me and Boost, anyway."

Kat looked surprised, but the glint was back. She'd never heard this story...

"Yeah," he said boastfully. "Sleazy guy at the counter wouldn't admit to the fact that monkfish actually hit the little UFO at the stall, so me and Boost kicked his ass and got the shark."

"And how did Beyal react?" Kat asked curiously. At this Dax blushed slightly and grinned, but Chase answered for him.

"A rib breaking hug and a kiss." he said smugly, then made a slight swooning pose before going back to what he was doing. Dax muttered profanities under jis breath as he aimed a cushion at his head.

"It was only on the cheek." the taller Lowlander mumbled.

"It was still a kiss Daxy!" Chase cackled from his position in hooking up wires. "He wouldn't have kissed me if I had won him the shark!"

Kat gave Chase an interested look, and she could tell from Minah (who was still teasing Beyal) that she had heard as well. They might've found an ally in Chase.

"So...you want me to find out whether Dax likes Beyal." Chase said dryly. Jinja and Bren were in the kitchen, and Bren was trying to show Jinja how to cook, while she was ignoring him and trying her own way. They'd all probably be dead from a explosion by the end of the night.

"Yup." Minah said, nodding. "So glad you understand!"

"We already wheedled it out of Beyal that he likes Dax a _lot_," Kat added, waggling her eyebrows. "We just need to hear it from Daxter, and he won't tell me."

"But he might tell you." Minah said seriously. Chase nodded thoughtfully, teal eyes bright. It was very obvious that the monk and the Lowlander had a bond stronger than the rest of the groups. Just the way they talked and interacted proved it. All they needed to happen was to be locked in an incredibly tight space for a long period of time...

"Okay, I'm in." Chase said mischievously. "And we might not have to interrogate Dax anyway...I have a plan."

The girls leaned forward eagerly, and Chase began to explain his plan.

The broom closet wasn't very big. It could maybe fit two people comfortably if the two said people didn't mind being smushed up together. It was this trait of the broom closet that Chase was going to use today.

"Okay," he whispered, watching the two victims closely. "You guys ready?"

Minah nodded, Sharkie at the ready, while Kat merely flicked her eyes at him, Beary behind her back. Then Minah suddenly shot up and over to the hallway.

"Hey Snow White!" she called, waving the shark around. Beyal's whipped around t face her, then saw the shark. The first part of the plan had worked – Minah had gotten Beyal. Then Kat slowly stationed herself at her part, as if ready to bolt.

"Hey Daxter – want it?" she smiled at him, waving the bear cautiously. Dax's eyes snapped up – and then he froze. Kat was off without warning – and so was Dax. Chase stared in shock. Damn, he had _never _seen the Lowlander move that fast! He was basically a chocolate blur. Kat was around the corner in no time. Chase listened out. There was a yell - a curse – and then a door slam and lock.

The teal eyed boy grinned in triumph. The plan had worked! Minah and Kat came back into the lounge room with breezy smiles on their faces.

"Alright, I say we check back in in about – half an hour?" Kat said casually, checking the time.

"In the meantime," Chase said, pointing at the bunch of stuff that included a TV. "You can help me set up the entertainment system. If we get it set up quick enough," Chase grinned here. "We can check up on them from the TV. It helps to have hidden a camera in there."

Beyal couldn't decide who he was more pissed off with – Kat and Minah for tricking him, or himself for falling for it. And now he had no room to move and could feel himself starting to heat up from being so close to Dax and oh dear lord...

"Monkfish, are you okay?" Dax asked, concerned. The Lowlander didn't seem to mind being trapped there, smushed against Beyal with a bear and a shark as well. Dax actually seemed to like it.

Beyal opened his mouth, but no words came out. So he just nodded helplessly and tried not to look at Dax. It was rather dark in there, but somehow they managed to see each other fine. Beyal knew there was a torch in there somewhere – he just didn't feel like finding it if it meant revealing the fact he was as red as a cherry.

He felt something brush against his face and he parted his lips in shock as he felt Dax's warm hand tilt his face up. He heard a slight click and the room was suddenly illuminated. Beyal squinted slightly and his heart sank. He'd forgotten the closet had a light. He could feel Dax's eyes burning into him curiously and he averted his eyes, although he couldn't move his head very well with Dax still tilting it up.

"Monkfish, look at me," he heard Dax say softly, but he still refused to look at him. The Lowlander would find out that Beyal had a crush on him and then he would hate him and it would be Kat and Minah's fault and -

The monk didn't realize he was shaking until he felt Dax's arms wrap around him and he felt himself nuzzling into the Lowlanders chest. Beyal had never been so confused and he could feel himself reverting into his old self, the quiet and slightly scared of every new thing person. He didn't want that at all, not now! He felt Dax lightly pull him back and he was suddenly gazing into warm chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong monkfish?"

Beyal couldn't help himself now. He began to ramble. "I'm such an idiot!" he choked. "I told Kat and Minah and now they're plotting and I tried to stop it because it was useles, b-but they were so eager and I couldn't stop them and I couldn't stop myself from hoping but now I – I - _I shouldn't have told them_!" the monk wailed, covering his face with his hands. He knew he would be asked what he told, and then he would have no choice but to tell and then Dax would hate him forever...

"Tell them what?" Dax asked the inevitable. Beyal took a deep breath.

"That – that - " the monk swallowed. "That I like you." Beyal said quietly. "A lot."

There was a pause, and Beyal braced himself when -

"Oh monkfish," Dax sighed, and there was a grin on his face. "Was that all you were worried about?"

The monk looked up in confusion, when Dax lightly cupped his face and kissed him gently. Beyal froze, heating up. Where was the rejection? That's what he had been expecting. Not an actual acceptance. Or a kiss. Certainly not expected at all!

Dax pulled away and grinned at the monk. Beyal flushed and smiled shyly. He had no clue what to do now, or what to say, but Dax handled that.

"You should have told me." he laughed slightly. "We could've avoided the whole 'broom closet' scenario."

Beyal blushed and felt rather foolish for making a fool of himself. Instead he buried him head into the Lowlanders chest, breathing in the scent of cinnamon. He could stop worrying. Dax reciprocated his feelings. It was all good...

...except for one little thing.

Beyal and Dax had been let out of the broom closet half an hour ago, and all parties were positively grinning. Kat and Minah had given both males an I-told-you-so look and had strutted about everywhere like a peacock.

It was late at night now, and Minah was currently exiting the bathroom, dressed in a pink nighty and hair plaited. She wasn't prepared to be pulled aside by none other by her brother.

"I have something to say for the whole broom closet thing." he said coolly, giving her a look. His eyes had an odd gleam in them though. Minah began to protest when Beyal oulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you." he whispered. Minah grinned and hugged her brother back.

"What are meddling younger sisters for?" she said, pulling back and punching him lightly on the arm. The monk laughed and shook his head.

"Who's your next target then?" he said, raising an eyebrow at t\her sudden devilish look.

"Well," she started. "I think Bren and Jinja have been giving each other 'the look' for quite some time now." she said sagely. "So we better get working on them."

It was from then on that Minah and Kat continued their meddling match making, and even Beyal told anyone who asked it was thanks to them that he and Dax even got together.


End file.
